discordhungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Second Games
"They're different. In my games we all knew each other, we all considered each other great if not best friends. The realization that we had to kill each other took a while to settle in. But this time it's different. Some of you don't know each other, and even if you do most of you haven't talked to one another too much. People won't be as hesitant to kill this time around." ‒ Henrry explaining to Wavy and Exon about his games. The 2nd Hunger Games '''took place 1 year after the 1st Hunger Games and 1 year before the 3rd Hunger Games. These Hunger Games were won by Cat of District 2 when she was only fifteen years old, making her the youngest victor alive currently. Tributes While preparing for the Games, the tributes all seemed either to like each other or highly skilled in weapons. This can be due to the Rebellion set 8 years before the games. However, when they went into the arena, the killing resumed as usual and all liking stopped. In this year's Games, only Cat from District 2 is known to be aware of the knowledge of allowing Eamon to win. Although, this failed miserable as Guy from District 2 instead killed Eamon allowing him to come 2nd place. Cornucopia Bloodbath This year of the Games was the most brutal cornucopia scene since the 74th or 75th Hunger Games due to 8 people dying in the initial bloodbath, meanwhile the 1st Hunger Games only had 3 deaths. Guy was known to be able to reach the cornucopia first with Cat and then following other tributes and careers tributes. The following tributes died in the Bloodbath: Marin from District 3, Marki from District 5, Mew from District 6, Izzy from District 7, Hanna from District 8, Blueberry and Emma from District 9 and Hannah from District 10. After the bloodbath, a total of 16 tributes managed to escape into the wilderness surrounding the cornucopia. The Games Day 1 After the initial bloodbath at the Cornucopia, many tributes managed to sleep within the mountains or forests surrounding the Cornucopia with no following deaths after the bloodbath. Day 2 On the second day, many tributes that were against the Careers managed to create an alliance early in the morning, this alliance contained; Zombii, Ava, Pebble, Tokoyami, Anthony and eventually Eamon. Almost immediately into the alliance, they organised a plan to attack the Career Tributes at the Cornucopia. The first battle since the Bloodbath happens at the Cornucopia with multiple deaths. * Deaths: Anthony from District 6, Azzab from District 7, Wavy from District 1, Pebble from District 5 and Ava from District 4 From this second bloodbath, the alliance that Zombii created then collapsed as Eamon left Tokoyami and Zombii. The remaining part of this day, all tributes spent it within the mountains or woods. Day 3 The start of this day tells us about Cat's decision to leave the Career Pack and presumably to join Eamon. Guy, Cat, Greek and Bigb come to a standstill when Guy encourages Bigb and Greek in a seductive way, forcing Cat to join. Eamon then awakens to the sounds of screaming to reveal Bigb and Greek be stabbed by Guy. Eamon attempted to kill Guy although is ambushed by Hunter to only kill Hunter and Paul. Eamon manages to leave the Career Tributes with injuring Guy, Cat and Exon. * Deaths: Bigb from District 11, Greek from District 11, Hunter from District 3 and Paul from District 4. From this battle scene, the Career Pack appears more vulnerable and injured. The remaining part of this day, all tributes spent it within the mountains or woods. Day 4 The day begins with how Tokoyami and Zombii were left off. It is clear that every tribute had the same idea to get to the Cornucopia and when they all do, they all manage to notice each other and begin to fight. A sponsor was given to Cat from her District which gave her explosive arrows which ended the chaos quickly with the deaths of two. Although we never see them, it is known that Exon and Canadian are not present during everyone running away. Cat then leaves the Career pack making the only known alliance left is with Tokoyami and Zombii. * Deaths: Canadian from District 8, Exon from District 1. The remaining part of this day, all tributes spent it within the mountains or woods. Day 5 It is mentioned that throughout the day little to no activity happened with no deaths. Zombii and Tokoyami manage to hear the Mutts before anyone else; Praying Mantises. It then moves onto Cat's perspective to the Mutt; a Pink Fog. The Pink Fog appears to be able to strangle and tug at someone, trying to kill them. It then moved onto Guy's perspective to the Mutt; Phantom Mutts. These Tributes seemed especially angry at Guy and as if they wanted him dead. It then moved to Zombii's perspective to Tokoyami's death to the Mantises. At the last battle scene, Zombii was killed almost immediately because of Guy. Cat protected Eamon and attempted to save him from death, although this appears impossible as Guy has an arrow to his neck and head, and Eamon has an axe to his stomach. At the end, Cat appeared to blow up the arena before being picked up by the Capitol. * Deaths: Tokoyami from District 12, Zombii from District 10, Guy from District 2, Eamon from District 12 Placing The 2nd Hunger Games was exceptionally unique as it is currently the Games with the Youngest Alive Victor who won solo. This Hunger Games is also one of the shortest games, lasting a total of 5 days. '''Winner - '''Cat - District 2 '''2nd - '''Eamon - District 12 (axe lodged into stomach by Guy) '''3rd - '''Guy - District 2 (shot in the neck and head by Cat) '''4th - '''Zombii - District 10 (speared by Guy) '''5th - '''Tokoyami - District 12 (eaten by Praying Mantises) '''6th - '''Exon - District 1 (either exploded by Cat or killed by Guy) '''7th - '''Canadian - District 8 '(either exploded by Cat or killed by Guy) '''8th - '''Paul - District 4 (axed by Eamon) '''9th - '''Hunter - District 3 (axed by Eamon) '''10th - '''Greek - District 11 (stabbed by Guy) '''11th - '''Bigb - District 11 (stabbed by Guy) '''12th - '''Ava - District 4 (neck snapped by Guy) '''13th - '''Pebble - District 5 (stabbed by Guy) '''14th - '''Wavy - District 1 (axed by Zombii) '''15th - '''Azzab - District 7 (arrowed by Eamon) '''16th - '''Anthony - District 6 (stabbed by Azzab) '''17th-24th '(All killed in the bloodbath on Day 1) Marin - District 3 (axed by Azzab) Marki - District 5 (unknown death) Mew - District 6 (axed by Guy) Izzy - District 7 (speared by Guy) Hanna - District 8 (axed by Guy) Blueberry - District 9 (arrowed by Cat) Emma - District 9 (unknown death) Hannah - District 10 (arrowed by Cat) Arena The arena for the 2nd Hunger Games was a hilly and mountainous arena with almost all of the arena being covered by heavy forests or high mountains. The only flat area was the Cornucopia with no forest coverage. Like always, the 24 tributes were set up in a ring around the Cornucopia, which was filled with weapons, food and camp supplies as well as some types of medicine. The arena contained forests, streams, mountains, rainforests, pools, a lake and possibly caves. It has been mentioned throughout the series that the arena was rather small and it was easy to find another tribute. It could take a tribute around 8-12 hours to walk around the Arena in a circle. In addition, there were some Capitol-made creatures, including tracker jackers and the wolf-like creatures. Trivia * Cat from District 2 is the only known Tribute within the Arena that knew of the plan to keep Eamon alive. * This games is the second time Victors attempted to save a selected person, the first time being the 75th to keep Katniss or Peeta alive. * There was only one Mutt death during this games, that being Tokoyami's death via the Praying Mantises.